Roses
by MLovexo
Summary: Clare and Eli are still going strong and she's still getting roses from Eli every week. One day Clare gets a call about Eli and her whole life changes completely.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story about Eli and Clare. I hope you enjoy. (:

* * *

**CLARES POV**

I heard a quiet tap on the door and then heard a truck drive away.

I rushed down the stairs and swung open the door.

There sitting on my porch, were a dozen bright red roses. The card was settled into the roses, this brought a smile to my face.

Eli had been sending me flowers every week since he's left for college.

_Dear Blue Eyes, _

_I know you've been having a rough week, I hope these make you smile a little brighter._

_I miss and love you so much! _

_Love, _

_Your Eli. _

The tug on my heart was pulling again; I hated being away from him for so long. He was about 2 hours away, he was so happy at college.

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

I looked at the caller ID and it was Eli, I didn't hesitate to answer.

"ELI!" I practically screamed into the phone, I grabbed one of the roses and placed it up to my nose.

'_Sometimes you just gotta smell the roses'_

"It feels like forever since I've talked to you last. I miss you so much it hurts. Do you like the roses?" His voice had always had a way of making me melt.

"I love them, they're beautiful. Thank you Eli." I was smile so big, it was starting to hurt.

"I want you to come home," I started pouting.

"I want to be home with you, I hate not having my other half always next to me." I could practically see his face now.

The separation had started to get to me.

The knocking in the background had pulled me out of thoughts.

"Hey Blue Eyes I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight sweets I love you." I could hear the strain in his voice.

"Goodnight Eli, I love you too" Saying goodnight was something we did every night. We never missed one since the day he left.

I heard the click of the phone. I placed the roses into the colorful vase with all the other roses I've gotten from Eli.

_I'm going to need a bigger vase._

I checked the clock and it was only 8, hmm I should probably finish my homework.

I trudged up the stairs plopped down on my bed as soon as I set foot in my room.

I grabbed my books and sat there till 11 finishing all of the work the teachers decided to hammer on us tonight.

I must have fallen asleep as soon I was done since I woke up the sound of my alarm clock blaring.

Ugh, wait its Saturday. I forgot to turn my alarm off last night.

I quickly shut off my alarm and fell back into sleep.

"CLARE!"

I was suddenly in an open field of sunflowers, where did that voice come from? It sounded a lot like Elis voice.

"CLARE YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME!"

"ELI! ELI! WHERE ARE YOU?" I frantically started trying to find out which way the voice was coming from.

"You have to do something before it's too late, just remember I'm not completely gone yet." Eli's voice had begun to fade away.

The sunflowers around me suddenly changed into a beach.

_Whoa, quick change._

I was the only one on the beach; the waves down the shore had started to crash violently against the rock.

At the top of the cliff was Morty.

Eli?

I was suddenly jolted awake, I was covered in sweat. _What in the world? _Such a weird dream.

I looked over at my clock to discover it was 11, I should probably get up.

I ran into the bathroom peeled off my clothes and stepped into the warm shower. The warm water rushed onto my back relaxing all the tension in my muscles.

I turned off the water, wrapped my towel around my body tightly.

I heard my phone going off in room and decided I'll call whoever was calling me now back later.

I quickly changed into one of my sun dresses. And did my make-up, I never put too much on cause Eli loved me 'natural' looks. He always told me make-up was hiding my true beauty.

I checked my phone and saw the miss call.

It was an unknown number, maybe they left a voicemail.

"Please enter your password then press #" I typed in my password, waiting for the lady to tell me my calls.

"You have 1 new voice message."

"First voice message: Hello this Deputy Marshall Wright from the people station of Toronto. I'm calling for Clare Edwards; this message is in regards to your boyfriend Elijah Goldsworthy. Miss Edwards at the best time for you would you immediately call us back at this number. Thank you."

Eli? Was he in trouble? What is going on?

I called back the number and a lady answered the phone.

"Hi this is Clare Edwards, I got a call this morning from Deputy Wright regarding my boyfriend." I tried to keep my voice as call as possible.

"Oh yes Ms. Edwards let me redirect your call to him, please hold" She sounded very bored.

"Hello this is Deputy Marshall Wright, Is this Clare Edwards?" His voice was staggered.

"Yes, it is. May I ask what is going on?" I heart was beginning to pound faster and faster with each passing second.

"Well Ms. Edwards, Elijah Goldsworthy.."

* * *

**And I will leave it at that. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. (: Here's the next chapter to keep everything going. **

* * *

**CLARES POV.**

"Ms. Edwards may I ask when was the last time you've talked to Mr. Goldsworthy?" His voice was very strong and determining.

"Um, last night around 8ish." I thought back to last night and our talk.

"Had Mr. Goldsworthy said anything suspicious or out of the ordinary?" His questions were becoming more persistent.

"No, we just talked about how we missed each other and about the roses he always gets me, then he get off the phone cause someone had knocked on his door" I was trying to keep my calm, what in the world is going on with Eli that they're not telling me about.

"Do you know who was at the door at the time?" His voice was very strained.

I actually had no idea who was at the door.

"Actually deputy I'm not sure, we hung up before he could tell me. He just told me he would call me tomorrow and that he loved me." My heart rate had begun to pick up speed. What aren't they telling me?

"Ms. Edwards, Elijah Goldsworthy went missing. We found his vehicle at the top of a cliff around the beach the car had been abandoned."

_Abandoned? He just got up and left?_

I didn't trust my voice, "No one has seen him?"

"His roommate came home around 10 and said Mr. Goldsworthy had not been around but had left a note saying he would be back around 11 but he had not come back. Around 10 this morning we found his car abandoned." I could feel my heart ripping.

Wait.

The dream, was that a message?

"Deputy Marshall" my voice was now shaking and tears were spilling over the rim of my eyes, "Will you tell me immediately if you find something?"

You could hear the compassion in his voice when he muttered out that he would tell me whenever anything happened.

The phone had clicked.

Eli, please don't be gone.

My body was soon racked with sobs, he can't be gone. He wouldn't have just left campus like that would he?

I quickly picked up my phone and dialed Elis phone number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring. _

_Hey you've reached Eli sorry I can't answer my phone right now try again later or leave a message and I'll try my best to get back to you._

My heart I felt had stopped beating.

At the tone please record your message, you have finished record please hang or please 1 for more options.

_Beep._

_Eli, Eli where are you? Please call me back I need to know you're safe. I can still feel your heart beating so I know you're out there somewhere. Please Eli come home, you can't be gone._

And with that my heart had broken into a million pieces.

He still had his phone. Dear God please bring him back to me safe and sound.

I called Adam to tell him everything.

"Hello?" He must have just gotten up.

The tears had started to fall down my face again.

"Adam... Eli is missing" I had broken out into sobs.

Adam was on alert now.

"What? Are you serious? When? How'd you find this out?" His voice was just as panicked.

I told him everything, what Eli and I talked about the night before and then the call from the police department this morning.

"Clare I'm coming over immediately," His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Okay I'll leave the door unlocked for you just walk in, I'll be in my room."

About 10 minutes later, the door downstairs opened.

I heard light footsteps come up the stairs; I turned to see Adam in the doorway.

He made his way to me and crushed me into a hug, we had before just let all the tears we had inside fall down our face.

I stood in our embrace for a good while, just holding onto each other.

"Where do you think he could be Adam?"Still holding onto him, my head on his chest my words were muffled.

"I actually have no idea Clare," He squeezed me tighter the distraught in his voice was present.

"I can still feel his heart beating; I know he's out there somewhere. It's not like him to just get up and leave. I want to know who knocked on his door last night." I let go of Adam and wiped off all the tears and make up off my face.

"He needs to come home." Of course Adam, I need him home now.

"Adam…" My mind started wandering to all these awful scenarios. "What if he never comes back or they never find him?"

_No Clare stop it don't think like that. He's probably fine and just walking around somewhere maybe he just needed air._

"Clare he'll be fine, trust me they'll find him or he'll show up somewhere." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me.

"I really hope you're right Adam." I walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen to grab a bottle water Adam was right behind me.

"Eli still sending the dozen roses every week?" His voice was still curious.

"He's sent them every week since he's left for college and always sends a cute note with the roses." The roses always seemed to make me smile.

Eli always was trying to do something to show me he still cares and loves me. He has sent me bright red roses, yellow roses, pink ones and white ones they were all so beautiful.

I grabbed onto one of the pink roses it looked like one of the prettiest ones of the bundle. Just stared at it for awhile and just smiled.

'Eli come home'

I heard someone speak.

'You have to find him first.'

My eyes shot open, I looked around and saw Adam sitting in the living room watching some movie.

"Adam did you just say something?

"Uh no? I didn't say anything." His voice was just as confused.

I'm hearing things now, oh great.

* * *

The search for Eli had been going on for one week.

I had called him every day and left him a voice mail. I knew he was out there somewhere and wasn't going to stop till I found him.

Adam and I asked our friend Lindz and her boyfriend to help in the search for him. Seeing those two so happy was breaking my heart seeing that I had lost my other half they were so happy, they mirrored mine and Elis relationship. We had searched through the woods and down the beaches with the search parties but came up with nothing.

I came home Friday after school and just crashed on my bed. This week had been horrible.

There was a knock on my door and I heard a truck drive away.

'What? Hmm, maybe it's for mom or dad.'

I walked down the stair and swung the door open.

There sitting on the porch was a dozen black and red roses...

* * *

So whatcha think? (:


	3. Chapter 3

**CLARES POV.**

To say I was shocked and surprised would be an understatement.

I quickly picked up the roses and read the note folded in them.

_Dear Blue Eyes,_

_You didn't think I would stop sending you roses would you?_

_I'm not completely gone, you have to help me._

_Love,_

_Your Eli. _

He's not completely gone? What in God's name is he talking about?

At least I know he's alive or at least I think he is.

_Eli where are you!_

'He's closer than you think' that voice in the back of my head is starting to creep me out.

I picked up my phone and immediately called Adam.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Adam get over here immediately!" I practically screamed into the phone to him.

"Whoa, what's going on Clare? Are you okay?" Now his voice was starting to panic.

I didn't answer him; I just hung up the phone and kept staring at the note.

I didn't really know what to think of it.

How can I help him if I don't know where he is?

I heard knocking on the door and screamed for Adam to come inside.

The door creaked open and I heard Adam walk into the kitchen.

"Um Clare what's with the black and red roses?" He just kept staring at the roses, not knowing what to think of them.

With shaky hands I passed Adam the note that came with them.

He read over the note and didn't speak for what seemed like hours.

"Wha-What does he mean he's not completely gone yet?" Oh boy how I wish I had an answer for that.

All I could do was shake my head telling him that I had no idea.

**A glimpse into ELIS POV**.

I stared at the two; they couldn't see or hear me... I stood right in front of them and screamed.

I'm halfway gone, I'm still alive but dying cause I don't know where they placed my boy. I can't return until I know where my body is.

I sat on the couch, just staring at Clare and Adam watching them trying to figure out the note.

I walked up to them and just stared at them.

Clare was the first one to speak, "I can feel him, and I can feel him near me. I know he's around."

That got me going; she can feel me but can't hear or see me.

GOD! This is so frustrating.

If I hadn't walked out when the unknown person told me to, I would be in my dorm safe and sound and Clare and Adam wouldn't be having a heart attack trying to find me!

**Clares POV.**

"Adam what are we going to do?" The tears started to form in my eyes.

"Well-"My phone going off cut Adam off.

"Clare Edwards?" The number was from the police station. "Yes this is she."

"Hello, this is Deputy Marshall Wright again. I want you to come down the station; we may have a caught who may have taken Mr. Goldsworthy. We're curious to see if you know who this man is." His tone of voice made this all the more serious.

"Oh my- Yes we'll be there immediately!" My heart rate jumped, I can get to see who may have taken Eli.

Was I ready for this? Well it's too late now.

"Adam we have to go! Like_ now_!" I was frantic, I ran to grab my coat and put on my shoes.

Adam was confused of course; I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the house.

We jumped into his car. "Wanna explain to me where exactly where we're going?"

"Police Station, they think they caught who took Eli!" I didn't have to say any more, he stepped on the pedal and floored it to the police station near the campus.

We arrived soon after, my heart had been racing a mile a minute.

What if I can't tell who the person is? What if I know the person? All these thoughts were clouding my head and I just couldn't think straight.

Adam cut the ignition and we both jumped out of the car, sprinting towards the entrance of the police station.

The doors slide open and we walked up to the woman sitting at the desk on the phone.

"Hi I'm Clare Edwards, I got a call about my boyfriend Eli." My words came out quick and jumbled.

"Uh, Yes alright hold on sec." She started typing on the computer and picked up the phone.

"Sir, Ms. Edwards is here to see you" She paused, "Alright, I'll send her back."

The woman stood up and gestured to Adam and I, we followed behind her. Anxiety was setting in now.

Adam next to me was trying to keep his calm but I could tell he was freaking out too.

We walked down a hallway and soon the woman was knocking on the door to an office.

"Come in!" A faint voice was heard on the other side. We opened the door and stepped inside.

The man who I guess was Deputy Wright. He stood up to shake both Adam and I's hands.

"Please sit down, I'm Deputy Marshall. I want to show you the video survilence footage we have from the dorms." He reached across the table.

His face was shown very little emotion. The tape needs to hurry up and show me who it is!

He scrolled the footage and you could see Eli walking out the door with his cellphone in one hand and an apple in the other.

The camera changed views and you suddenly see a car pull up against the curb.

When the door swung open, my breath hitched.

The guy grabbed Eli, he turned his head towards and that's when I saw his face. You would think Fitz would have done this, but Owen?

I just stared at the screen, still trying to figure things out in my head.

"Another person came by about an hour later and had the keys to Mr. Goldsworthys car the camera we just out of range so the picture was blurred we couldn't see who took the car." My heart rate had not gone back to it normal speed yet.

"Do you two have any clue who this man is? We know someone else was in the car driving.." His voice was very stern and this was concerning me so much.

"That man is Own Milligan, he graduated with Eli." My voice was very shaky, I hadn't realized I had started to shake.

Eli really had been taken.. My heart was breaking. I know he's still out there, somewhere, I just have to find him.

"He's not gone" I whispered to myself.

"What was that?"The Deputy hadn't heard me.

I just shrugged my shoulders, stood up and shook his hand.

"Is there anything else you have for us?" I just wanted to get out of there and just drive.

"We're going to go have a talk with Owen now that we have clear evidence that he had taken Mr. Goldsworthy and that he was the last one to have seen him." Mr. Wrights voice was still very strong and full of hope now.

"Please call us if you hear anything else." Adam finally spoke, I had completely forgotten he was in the room with us.

We walked out of the station and to the car, my face had shown no emotion at all now.

Before we set foot in the car the wind had start to rustle.

I heard a faint whisper in my ear, _'Clare' _That voice had sent shivers up my spine. I knew that familiar voice all too well.

I frantically turned around looking for the source of voice, tears threatening to fall of the rims of my eyes.

Am I going crazy?

The honking of the horn brought me out of my thoughts.

I couldn't breathe. My thoughts engulfed me as I set foot in the car.

"Eli if you're there, come back to me. Or give me a better sign that you're here." I whispered under my breathe.

He's still here, I can feel it.

* * *

I'm so sorry this took so long! My labtop completely crashed on me and I lost like everything.

Did you guys have to deal with the Black Friday madness? It was crazy here in Maryland!


	4. Chapter 4

**Clare's POV.**

It's been two days since we found out Owen was the one who had snatched Eli.

My heart and mind were still set that Eli was still out there alive and that he was a lot closer than I think.

Me and Adam were still think of why Owen, of all people who snatch him. They had barely talked to one another.

My thoughts drifted off and now it was just Adam and me still in the kitchen eating breakfast.

For some odd reason I had remember that I didn't get the mail this morning.

I slipped out the door and as soon as I got both feet out I got the sudden eerie feeling of being watched.

I quickly made my way to the mailbox grabbing everything inside and I quickened my paced to the door. I swung it open and quickly shut it tight.

I glanced at the mail briefly. Bill, Bill, Bill, Coupons, For My Clare, Bill.

Whoa hold up, what?

I pulled the letter from the rest of the mail. With trembling hands and a shaky breath I opened up the envelope.

Pulling out the sightly crumpled letter, my breathing completely stopped.

I immediately recognized the handwriting, Eli's.

_Blue Eyes,_

_You can't hear or see me. Well I think you can hear me, just barely._

_I'm pretty sure I'm still still alive._

_I'm half way right now. You have to find me soon before it's too late. Please._

_I'm always around, Remember that. I'll help as best as I can._

_Your,_

_Eli._

I gasped and the letter had fallen out of my grasp.

"Clare?" Adams curious voice was suddenly right behind me.

I looked up at him, my mouth gaped and eyes as wide as ever. My face was clearly shocked and Adam quickly figured it out.

_He's here? Like here here?_

The sudden eerie feeling was back but now it wasn't as creepy after reading the letter, but still alarming.

He's not completely gone?

Adam reacted down for the letter on the floor. His eyes scanning over the crumpled letter, his expression mirroring mine.

He was just as confused, shocked and just as alarmed as I was.

"Adam..." My voice barely coming out as a whisper.

"Eli where are you?" I wanted to scream but my voice didn't come out as more than a whisper.

He was so close but just out of reach for me.

* * *

**Eli's POV**.

I wrote the letter to Clare trying to explain what's going on, the best I could without completely scaring her.

I placed it in her mailbox before she checked it. I watched as she opened the door to get the mail.

And from the second she walked out the door I knew she felt uncomfortable by the look on her face.

She could feel my gaze on her?

She nearly fell on her face while sprinting to the door after she grabbed the mail.

I just walked though the door with ease, waiting for her reaction to the letter.

Her hands began to tremble as she found the letter in the pile, she had pretty much stopped breathing as she opened it up.

Her eyes became huge and her mouth had fallen open as she finished reading the letter.

Soon Adam had also found the letter, his expression similar to Clares.

Adam left shortly after and Clare made her way upstairs.

She can't hear me or see me, but surprisingly I can still write to her. That was my way of communicating and i'll take it.

I sat on Clares bed watching her pick out her outift for the day.

It pained me that I could see her but I couldn't touch her.

She can't feel my touch.

'Eli..' She whispered.

I looked up, I thought she had seen me but I was wrong. I was holding the picture of us taken on our one year anniversary.

She was looking right at the picture but the one she was looking at was on the nightstand.

Even though I had just picked it up, she still can't see it in my hands.

Tears started streaming down here face, and sobs overtook her body. I cursed that I couldn't be holding her right now. My heart shattered every time a new tear would fall.

"I miss you Eli, I need to know where you are. I can feel you around me."She was talking quietly, she spoke in that angel like voice of hers.

I scooted closer to her, and her eyes immediately shut.

I wanted to scream that I was right next to her, but I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me.

But hey it's worth a shot. "CLARE!" her head immediately whipped around looking for the source of the voice.

She can hear me but just barely.

Her eyes wide and her heart racing she got up and raced out of the room.

This is killing me, I can fell my body slipping away and my heart beginning to beat slower.

It's now going to be a race against time.

Clare you have to figure out where my body is, please!

**Clare's POV.**

I heard him I think!

The shivers that went up my spine were chilling.

I raced out of my room as fast as I could, I was terrified for some reason. But I quickly walked back in and sat back on my bed.

He's here I know it!

I'm going to figure this out, it's going to kill me but i'm not giving up.

I grabbed a sticky note and wrote down the only thing I could at the time.

'Eli?' I placed it on my wall hoping I will get a response soon.

I got up off my bed and walked out of my room, briefly looking back at the sticky note hoping when I return there will be another hanging there.

I picked up my phone and dialed Adams number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I wanted to ask a favor. Can you drive me too the park?" My voice pleading with him.

"Uh, sure Clare. Why do you need to go to the park?" His voice unsure.

"Eli and I have a special place where I got whenever I need to think," I paused taking a breath. "Because right now I need to think and declutter my head."

In his groggy voice he responded. "Ehh, sure. Be ready in 5 minutes."

And with that I hung up the phone and got my coat on.

I went out the door, locking it and sat on the porch waiting for Adam.

He soon pulled up and I jumped in.

Now it's off to our special place.

* * *

**So I got some questions for the story. Yes Eli can still write, but he can't be seen and he's barely heard. **

**And my friend actually just told me about that movie, she told me yesterday my story sounded like a movie called the invisible or something like that.**

**I'm just going to have to watch that. **

**But tell me whatcha think? Bitte. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**To keep the suspense rolling here. **

**Here's the next chapter. (:**

**I also would like to thank clareandeliforever for the great idea she gave me for this chapter with the glasses. (:**

* * *

**Clares POV.**

The car ride seemed like it was never going to end.

I knew when I go to our spot something would come to me, well I hope.

Dead Hand was blaring through the speakers and I could hear Eli's fain voice singing along with the song.

I'm definitely hearing things now.

But as soon as I heard his soft voice I had immediately relaxed and all my muscle unwinded.

The smile of pure happiness had crept up onto my face.

The warm presence that had wrapped around me was comforting but yet very creepy at the same time.

Adams had broken me out of my trance.

"Clare we're here, you okay?" Curiosity and a hint of worry was present in his voice. I knew he's been concerned about my mental state for awhile especially after reading that note earlier.

I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded my head to tell him I was alright.

"Thanks for the ride Adam, I'll just walk home cause I don't know exactly how long I'll be." I stepped out of the car, but Adams voice made me turn back.

"Oh no you can't walk home later at night Eli would kill me for allowing that," I giggled alittle at that."I'm not playing Eli seriously beat the crap out of me and kill me for making you walking home, alone, at night with the creepers out here."

"Fine I'll call you when I need to be picked up." I rolled my eyes and turned away from the car.

I walked for 15 minutes through the woods till I came through the thickest bush till I found our little old abandoned playground.

I looked around the playground and saw the swing, swinging gently back and forth.

Eli..

I sat on the swing next to the one rocking back and forth. I began to think of all the memories I had of Eli and I.

All of our fights, the play fights, the kisses, the long talks, the cuddling, the jokes we share, and the moments that made my heart melt.

I remember the time Eli and I were playing in the snow and we had a snow ball fight, I hit him square in the face.

I laughed quietly at the memory.

_I hear Eli gasp after the snowball smacked him in the face, I was red in the face not from being cold but from laughing so hard._

"_Oh! Clare you're going to get it!" Eli's voice sent shivers up my spine it was very husky._

_Oh damn._

_The next thing I knew was that Eli was running at, but before he could reach me he slide on the patch of ice falling on his back._

_He landed with an umph! And then I heard a groan from his mouth._

_I quickly but cautiously made my way over to him, "ELI!" My voice shrieked out. "Awh, baby are you alright?" My voice dripped with concern._

"_Clare..." His voice was drained. "Closer.. please." I complied, kneeling next to him._

"_You little snow bunny." Then I felt my back get icy cold. He flipped me over into the snow._

_His lips met mine, the kiss was full of passion and just flat out hot. _

_We could feel the snow melting around us._

_This was a moment of pure bliss._

The tears welled up in my eyes just thinking about everything me and Eli have been through.

The swing next to me suddenly stopped swinging, it was now at a stand still.

'_What the.._' My thoughts were speaking loud.

I got off the swing and made my way over to the slide.

I was halfway there when my foot had caught onto something and stepped on it.

I looked down and saw, my old broken glasses?

Wait where did these come from, you could still see the cracks in there from where Eli had ran them over my sophomore year.

I put them on and my heart had stopped beating.

There sitting on the slide was _Eli._

My body became numb and the words were stuck in my throat.

There he was, my Eli. He was in his black skinny jeans and a plain white short sleeved shirt and his combat boots.

His hair was shaggy, his head was in his hands.

My baby, I can actually see him.

"ELI!" I belted out.

His head shot up and his beautiful emerald eyes met my blue ones.

His mouth hung open.

His mouth moved but I could barely hear any of it.

I read his lips.. _"You can see me Clare?"_

I smiled, a bright smile. "Yes Eli I can see you! But I can't hear you! As soon as I put on my broken glasses I could see you!" My voice was shaking now.

Was this really happening? Or was it all just in my head?

He jumped off the slide and came over to me. His eyes locking with mine.

His hand reached up to my face and the coldness of it was shocked. I gasped but Eli didn't move his hand.

I jumped right at him, my arms circling around his chilling torso.

If anyone was seeing this they would think I was insane for hugging nothing but air.

I sobbed into Eli's chest and he just held me close. "You're really here."

I place my hand on his heart and could still feel it beating but just barely.

"I knew I could still feel your heart beating,. I knew you were still here, alive." I looked straight in his eyes and we both had tears falling over the rim.

"_I'm halfway gone, you have to save me._" He whispered in my ear, so I could hear him better. It was soft but I heard it.

"Eli you have to tell me what happened" my eyes and voice pleading. "Please tell me what happened that night."

His body became stiff but he had nodded his head.

_"Well here's what happened.."_ He whispered, I was focusing really hard trying to hear everyone word he was saying.

* * *

**And there you have it, i'll leave it at this. (:**

**I know you guys are gonna be mad at me for leaving it like this, ****Don't worry I'll be updating soon. (:  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for reading this story it means a lot. (:**

**Here's the next chapter of Roses:**

* * *

**Eli's POV.**

Clare and I moved over to the picnic table, I sat on the top of the table will she sat on the actually bench part. Her warm body right next too mine, her hand reacted for me and I eagerly took it.

I opened my mouth to begin and Clare's eyes immediately looked up, _"Well Owen decided to take me because I apparently witnesses Fitz's assault gone wrong and snitch him out."_ I admitted to Clare, trying to remember everything Owen had told me.

_"He told me they saw me there and so they thought getting rid of me would solve their problems,"_ My voice breaking at many points in that sentence.

Clare's warm body pressed into my tighter. Her head resting on my knee, my arm came around her shoulder to hold her closer.

She always had that certain way of relaxing me.

_"I hear the knock on at my door so,"_ I took a deep breath._ "When I opened the door no one was there so I had just thought someone went to the wrong door and left"_ I could now feel Clare's gaze on me.

_"So I decided to go down to the library to study for a bit and when I walked out of my building. Owen grabbed me I didn't even understand what happened until I was tied up in the back of the car." _

I heard Clare take a huge breath and I realized she was shivering. I ran my hand up and down her silky smooth arm trying to create friction to keep her warm.

Her warm smile was shining up on me, her eyes telling me to continue.

_"So then he drove to this old abandoned warehouse where he dragged me out and some other guy who looked eerily similar too Fitz but wasn't him. It turned out to be his older brother. I received a beating from hell from those two."_ I winced remembering ever blow that came to my body.

_"They had beaten me till I thought I was on the edge of death… I was, I still am."_ I looked down at my angel where I saw her face stained with tears her cheeks were glossed with her tears.

That broke my heart right there.

_"After they realized my heart rate was slowing down they threw me in the back of the car and I passed out on the way so I had no idea which direction they went."_ I told her, grunting that I didn't know where they took me.

I remember waking up in my dorm. All these police officers were there and when I tried to ask what was going on none of them would respond to me, not even look at me. I thought they were ignoring me so I got in front of one waving my arms and screaming, he didn't even react at all.

_"I then realized I was alive but dying when I learned no one could see or hear me, but I could still feel my heart beating but slipping away."_ I breathed in, looking up at the sky.

_"Clare.."_ Her name rolled off of my tongue. _"I can feel myself slipping away… dying."_

As soon as the word dying left my mouth her head snapped towards me.

"You aren't going to die Eli. There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you slip out through my fingers!" Her voice determined and shaky but full of force behind it.

She was just as scared as I was.

She jumped up, wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my chest.

I realized it was staring to get dark and I wasn't going to let Clare walk alone in the woods.

I reached in her pocket and handed her, her cell phone.

_"Call Adam,"_ I whispered into her ear. Her body then shivered, I wasn't sure if it was from the cold or my voice.

But anyways, she had called Adam and he was on his way now.

I grabbed Clare's hand and we made our way through the woods.

In less than 15 minutes we were out at the open community park.

_"Clare you won't see me for a day or two."_ I said looking in her baby blue eyes.

"What?" She croaked out. "Why?"

_"I need to go find my body Clare I'm slowly slipping away,"_ I told her, trying to make her understand what I needed too do.

Her small voice spoke out, "You'll come back right?"

The fear in her voice was evident.

I pulled her close to me, brushing my lips against her. Her tingling warm lips met my ice cold ones.

_"I will always come back to you Blue Eyes."_

In that moment Adam pulled up and saw Clare just embracing air.

I kissed her forehead and let her out of my arms, which pained me.

She walked over to the car, and slowly open the door of the car revealing Adams confused face, which made me laugh a little bit.

_"I love you Clare."_ I whispered as she step in the car.

She closed the door before she could hear me.

In the car Adam gave Clare an odd look. "Um, Clare? Why are you wearing your old broken glasses?" His voice noticeable curious.

"I'll tell you when we get back to my house," She whispered to him. The smile was still on her face.

My eyes still on Clare in the car.

"I love you too Eli." My barely beating heart was soaring. Oh how I missed those words from her.

She smiled and I could feel the smile creep up onto my face.

The car was soon out of sigh and now so was I.

**Clare's POV.**

It had been 2 days since Eli had left and I was surprisingly amazing knowing he was coming home soon to be here with me.

I heard a knock at my front door.

I raced downstairs, threw the door open and there sitting on my porch was black and red roses, but only this time there was more black roses than red ones…

* * *

**(:**

**Is anyone else excited that it's December?**

**And I know you guys all are starting to hate for leaving the chapters I do but hey gotta keep you curious. (:  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7, Enjoy. (:**

* * *

**CLARES POV.**

I picked up the bouquet of roses.

Why were there more black roses now? Did the black roses mean that he's getting closer to dying and the red ones saying how much life he has left?

All these thoughts raced through my head as I opened up the note.

_'My sweet Clare,_

_I'm trying hard to hold on,_

_But I'm slipping away._

_Just remember I still love you._

_Yours Forever,_

_Eli.'_

Dammit Eli, why couldn't you just have written 'Hey Clare I miss you, love Eli'?

I knew what I had too do. I know the police already questioned Owen but I think it's time for my own little interrogation. Owen always had a soft spot for me.

I just needed him to tell me where Eli's body is..

Before I could think of anything I felt the presence of someone else in the room but couldn't see anyone.. Eli.

I grabbed my glasses off the table and of course as soon as I put them on I spotted Eli sitting on the couch sprawled out, looking very frustrated.

I walked over to him slowly and sat near his knees.

"Where did you go Eli?" I whispered to him I could clearly see he was frustrated but didn't know if he wanted to talk or not.

"I went to the old warehouse Own had taken me to and beaten me at." He was barely audible.

I stood up, grabbed his hand dragging his butt off the couch and up the stairs toward my room.

As soon as opened the door, Eli was already laying on my bed just staring at the ceiling looking at the poster I hung up there awhile ago.

I let him relax for a little bit, I decided to work on the homework I missed. I had a weird thing where I had to listen to music to study or do homework now.

I grabbed the headphones Eli gave me 2 years ago. I turned around to look at, he was mumbling something and had his eyes shut.

I pulled the headphones on and turned on my desk lamp to start to do my homework.

Then, I heard something. Eli's singing but not in a whispered voice in his normal voice.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine._

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

I gasped but Eli kept singing his voice was amazing. It captured me in a way I was in a trance.

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung._

When he sung the last line his eyes snapped up to meet mine.

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me._

_She rises up like the ride_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

My heart was racing, my cheeks started to hurt from smiling so wide.

I ran over to him and kissed him as hard as I could. I'm pretty sure our lips now have bruises starting to form. I had to pull away for air, but kept our foreheads and eyes connected.

"You can hear me now?" I just smiled to answer his question. His smile matched mine.

"Hey Eli, ummm." It was now or never to ask. "What would you say if I went to go talk to Owen?" I waited for what seemed like hours which in reality was just a few seconds.

His voice turned out as he simply said no.

"You're not going anywhere near him, he could hurt you Clare." His eyes darkened and his voice was filled with concern with a hint of anger in there.

"Well than how exactly do you plan for them to find your body huh?" Something in me snapped and now his concern was fueling this fire.

"Clare you aren't going to talk to Owen and that's final." His voice was strict. He sounded like my father.

This sudden anger ran through me and I blurted out "You know what Eli you can't tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want and I plan on doing that." I screamed at him.

"The hell you won't!" He screamed right back at me.

I hated when he screamed at me but right now I didn't care.

"You know what do whatever you want I don't care! You wanna go see Owen by all means go ahead!" He got up off my bed and slammed my door on the way out.

I suddenly realized what just all happened and collapsed on my bed.

Then again I thought I have to go find Owen now.

With an enforcing drive I grabbed my UGG boots and pulled my jacket on slipping the glasses into the pocket and had the headphones still around my neck.

I walked down to the garage I knew he worked at.

After about 20 minutes of walking I ended up at the garage, Pep Boys.

I walked in the door and heard the ding from above me go off.

A middle aged man soon emerged from the actually garage, he was wiping down his hands with a greasy rag.

"How can I help you pretty little lady?" He had a southern accent and a toothy grin.

"Hi" I said with a smile. "Is Owen here, I kinda need to talk to him."I said as sweetly as I could.

He held up his index finger, "One moment let me check."

"Thank you!"

Moments later, Owen emerged with the man.

"Hey Clare" Clare smiled at me. I wanted to wipe it right off his face.

I guess I'm gonna have to sweet talk him to get what I want.

"Can I talk to you somewhere more private?"

He raised his eyebrows and gestured for us to go to a back office.

We waled in and he closed the door behind us. He took a seat in the leather chair while I remained standing.

"So what brings you here Edwards?" His voice growing more curious.

"I wanna know where you place the body of hmm, I don't know my boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy." Sugar coating that was difficult.

My patience started waring thin.

"I'm gonna tell you exactly what I told the police I'm not the one that got your precious Eli." Of course, I didn't buy that at all.

"I know you and Fitz's brother beat him leaving him to die." I watched as his breath hitched and his eyes widened a little bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about" His voice began to shake with each word he spoke.

"You know damn well what I'm talking so spill now." I pounded my fist on the desk, my voice dripping with venom.

"What's in it for me if I do tell you anything?" Oh so now he's trying to negotiate with me.

"What do you want Owen?" My voice very cold.

His face became blank as he began to think, a creepy smile came about his face.

"Alright here's what I want, I want no charges brought against me at all got it?" His voice demanding, his eyes filled with fierce raw emotion.

All the sudden I hear a faint yell in my ear.

"Fine" My voice broke. "I'll say it was Fitz's brother and his friend who did it all." As soon as I finished talking he stood up.

He walked over, towering over me. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Check the rock cliff on the north side of the beach. It's about 20 minutes from where we parked your boyfriends car."

I ran out of the garage and sprinted to Eli's house hoping he was there I knew CeCe and Bullfrog weren't home so I didn't bother knocking. I opened the door and ran up to Elis room.

I grabbed the glasses out of my jacket pocket and of course there he was laying on his bed holding the picture of us from our one year anniversary. Eli was standing behind me in the picture with his arms around my neck and shoulders, his chin was on top of my head. I had my hands on his arms and we were both smiling like crazy.

"Eli..." His eyes shot up I could tell he was still upset with me.

"I know you went to go see Owen," His voice sent chills down my spine.

"You were there weren't you." It wasn't so much of a question more like a statement.

"Well of course I was you really promised him you wouldn't snitch on him? Clare he nearly killed me, I'm dying because of him and you're gonna let him walk around free!" His volume of his voice was rising till he was full out yelling at me.

I took the headphones off till he calmed down from his rant.

"Do you seriously think I was going to let him walk away free? I don't think so, but I did get him to tell me where your body is!" The smile crept onto his face as he moved up to kiss me.

He pulled me onto the bed, his smile soon turned into a smirk.

"I'm still upset that you went to see him though." I just rolled my eyes at him and buried my face in his chest.

"You'll get over it for now let's go try and find your body!"

And with that we were off, well first I needed to call Adam for a ride then we will be off!

* * *

**(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clares POV.**

"Alright explain this to me again," Adam questioned me, his eyes still on the road in front of us.

I huffed, I explained everything to his twice already, twice and he still's questioning everything.

"Okay," I sighed. "When I put on my old glasses that I found at the park I could see him and he's been around all along we just didn't know it." I looked at him, hopefully his face would give away if he understood what I'm saying or not.

I started again when I knew he was fully listening, "I found out then when I put in Eli's old headphones I could hear him clearly." I explained that pretty quickly.

Adam gave me a look, telling me he thinks my story is crazy.

We stopped at the red light, "Soo Eli's in my car right now?"

Adam craned his neck around to look for Eli's presence but was confused when he didn't find him at all.

"He is but only I can see him.."

I head Adam sigh, "Well that's not weird at all."

"Okay so explain what happened with Owen again." He took his eyes off of me and focused them back on the road.

I recalled everything at happened with Owen. " I went to the garage even though Eli told me no." I turned my head to the backseat where his body was, he was now the one giving me a questionable look. I smiled innocently at him.

"But anyways he told me that he would tell me where his body was if I didn't rat him out." Adams eyebrows shot up and was about to say something when Eli spoke first.

"_Adam I said the same thing.._" Eli said with an attitude mixed in with his sarcasm. He had his arms crossed over his chest now.

I giggled at the sight, he was pouting. It was adorable!

"Eli lose the attitude," I smiled sweetly at him.

"Why, what'd he do?"Adam spoke up before Mr. Attitude could.

"He said, he said the same thing after the not snitching on him," I said in a strained voice. I'm not sure why this is annoying me.

"You're seriously not gonna snitch on him Clare?" The curiosity burning in his throat.

"You guys seriously think I would let him get away with this? Hell no." Whoa, that just slipped out. The coldness in my voice present now.

I couldn't believe they still seriously think I would even consider letting Owen get away with nearly killing the love of my life?

The car ride there was fairly quiet except for the radio playing none of us said anything. It was an awkward silence, it was just silent.

We soon found the strip of beach we were looking for, we drove close enough to the spot Owen told us to look for.

It took us about a good 5 minutes to find a spot close enough to this cliff.

Adam parked the car on the side of the road and we walked towards the out stretched rock.

I heard Adam and Eli both whistle at the drop down.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go down to the beach first and see any openings in the cliff, that's our best shot."Adam said already walking do the road and towards the stairs leading us down to the beach.

We walked down the path and of course I slipped twice because of the sand and every time Eli had caught me, thank goodness. Eli was chuckling about this.

"That's so creepy.." said Adam in awe. "You'll be falling and stop halfway and then go back up. It's like the freakin Matrix!" He was alittle to excited for this.

His giddiness was contagious, now I was happy and giggling.

We walked in the sand looking up at the huge rock pointing out at the ocean.

Wait, haven't I already checked here before?

The beach looked deserted, there was no one here at all. It was kind of weird.

"_Clare I want you to stay here while Adam and I look around_." His stern voice surprised me, I must have zoned out.

I scoffed at that, yeah right. He was out of his mind apparently.

"Eli I'm going," I gave him my best serious look.

After about 2 minutes he realized I was going in whether he liked it or not. He sighed finally giving up.

"_So stubborn..._" He mumbled under his breath.

"WOULD YOU HURRY UP!" Gosh Adam! There was no need to yell at me.

We hiked up a few rigid rocks before entering into a barren opening. It was pitch back so Adam and I oulled out our cellphones to use as a light.

Adam walked right in front of Eli and I, Eli was behind me guiding me with his hands on my hips.

Along the way Adam had gotten to far ahead of us and I could no longer see his figure in my view.

All I could hear now was Eli's breath on my neck and the crunching of rocks under my feet.

Out of no where I hear, "_Oh Clare_." faintly in the distance. It most definitely did not sound like Adam or Eli. The sound was followed by a spine chilling shriek.

The shivers went up my spine and I felt my body going numb.

Eli must have heard it to cause he to immediately went stiff. He tried rubbing my shoulders trying to get me to relax a bit but I just couldn't.

That voice just sounded malicious and just eerie. My eyes were wide, my mouth was hanging open and my heart beating like a drum.

We walked every so slowly towards the source of the shriek.

As I stepped closer to the opening, I felt my foot step on something that didn't feel like the surface I had been walking on so I shined the light of my phone downwards.

I had stepped on a dozen roses this time all but 3 roses were black..

"Um Eli why are these flowers here?"

I heard Eli's staggered breathing behind me and heard him swallow the lump in this throat.

I picked up the card and read it out loud.

"_You found the spot I had originally hid the body,_

_By the time you have read this, your precious Eli's body _

_will be somewhere else now._

_I know you guys are after his body but I'm not sure why_

_he's already gone. The roses were on your porch I had to _

_change the note though._

_Ha Ha- Your favorite Fitzgerald's."_

"Hey guys!" I jumped at least 5 feet in the air from Adams sudden appearance.

He saw the roses and gave me a look, I handed him the note.

His eyes widened. "I was about to tell you, I didn't see Elis body but I did see a lot of blood down there.."

"_God dammit_!" Eli screamed behind me.

Adam's eyes shot open and he looked behind me.

"CLARE! Did you just hear that scream and the scream earlier?"

"Yes, yes I did. We have to get out of here. Now." I forced that sentence out and we made our way out of the little cave. I know who we have to go to now.

Fitz's brother..

* * *

**I loved your guys reviews, thank you so much!**

**School is kicking my butt right now, it's crazy.**

**But tell me whatcha think. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday. Hopefully everything for you is merry and bright. (:**

**Secondly I would like to thank you guys for the reviews on this story, they really make me smile. And with that, I give you Chapter 9 of Roses. **

* * *

**Clares POV.**

The ride back to Degrassi was fairly quiet, none of us knew what to think or say. I turned my body slightly to look at Adam his eyes were fixed hard on the road, I adjusted my body to see Eli he just looked blank.

"_So close, damn.._" Eli mumbled under his breath, you could tell easily he was stressed out.

We were so close to finding his body but of course that chance was ripped from our hands, it was so frustrating to being so close to everything being okay then it going straight back to hell.

I leaned my head up again the warm window and just stared blankly at the other cars speeding past us and the trees just fading as we quickly drove home.

I just wanted to scream, till I couldn't breathe anymore or my lungs gave out. The boys had just as much pent up anger as I did.

Adam soon stopped the car in front of my house and Eli and I hopped out, I pulled the key out from under the mat and quickly unlocked the door.

All this frustration brought tears to my eyes. Eli quickly noticed the tears and was immediately at my side taking me in his arms. I buried my face in his soft but cold chest, the slow rhythm of his heartbeat was a cruel reminder of everything going on.

It felt like my own heart was starting to slowly slow down, I felt myself dying along with Eli.

"_Blue eyes, what's wrong? I know you're frustrated we all are but I never want to see tears falling from your beautiful eyes it pains me to much_," His voice strained with each word he spoke, the sadness in his eyes was unbearable.

"Can we just go and lay down for awhile?" I ask him, my voice mumbled in his chest. I felt Eli nod his head telling me yes.

I grabbed his hand and lead him to my bedroom. I slowly opened the door and made my way towards my warm comfortable bed. I laid down and Eli went around around to the other side of the bed and laid down and pulled me to his chest. My back crashed against his cold chest sending shivers up my spine, that seems to happening a lot now.

I placed my hand on top of his and just laid their, the moment was just filled with comfortable silence.

"Eli what are we going to do? I don't know how to find Fitz's brother." I whispered to my Emeralds eyed beau.

"_I don't know blue eyes, but all I know is that we have to find my body soon. I'm slipping away with each breath we take,_" I hated hearing the pain in the back of his voice.

The feeling of being stuck was growing, I needed to figure this out before I lose Eli and my sanity.

Our silence was cut short by my phone vibrating, I checked the caller ID and I read Adams name.

"CLARE!" he pretty much screamed into the phone. "I found out where Fitz's brother lives!"

How in the world did he find that out? Wait, I shouldn't be asking that question now. I should be happy he found out where it is.

I sat up quickly causing Eli to almost fall off the bed. "Where does he live? Where are you? Can you come get us?" The words flew out of my mouth a mile a minute.

"I'm coming to get you and Eli right now, be ready in 5 minutes!" He sounded so jumpy, you could hear the roar of his engine in the background.

I hung up the phone and pretty much grabbed Eli off of the bed.

His face was quiet funny, he was still confused at the conversation I had with Eli and he was even more surprised at the strength I had to pull him off the bed.

I didn't feel the need to explain I just gave him a look with my eyes hoping he would understand and he immediately caught on.

Eli was now just as jumpy as I was, this is it. We heard the honk of Adams car and ran out the door, I locked it and ran into the passenger seat of the car.

Adams eyes were huge, his breathing was ragged and his hands were gripping the stirring wheel turning his knuckles white. This image of Adam had match Eli back in high school when Eli and Fitz had gotten in a fight and I dragged his sorry butt into Morty and made him drive him.

We turned onto a street leading into in a bad neighborhood I had heard about. Fitz lived around here?

Adam drove down my streets and turned many corners, he was about to make another turn when another car was driving down the same side of the road.

All of our eyes got wide and I knew my heart stopped beating when I realized we wouldn't get out of the way fast enough.

Adam looked like a deer in headlights, I heard Eli scream in the back yelling NO!

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact something caught my eyes in a matter of second the guy driving the car on the other side of the road looked eerily similar to Fitz.

I was silenced by the deafening sound of crunching metal, shattering glass and the drowned screams of Adam, Eli, myself but also the man driving the other car.

My vision had stayed black even though I knew I opened my eyes, I began to slip in and out and I could feel someone trying to grab me. I felt a warm liquid slip down the side of my face.

All I wanted to know was how Eli and Adam were but my voice was not cooperating with me.

Was this how Eli felt when he got beat by Owen? I hope this isn't what he felt like, it was just awful.

"_Clare..._" The voice of Eli was the last thing I heard before I completely slipped out of it.

* * *

**That is where I'm going to leave you guys for now, but since my birthday is on the 27th I will hopefully have another chapter up by then. (:**

**Once again have a safe and happy holiday. (:**

**Joey sweetie I hope you're having a beautiful Christmas up in heaven, we miss you so much here! You stocking is hanging up on the mantle and your present is still up in my closet, tell God we said Merry Christmas. 3  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Hello. (: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! You guys are amazing. **

**I wanted to get this up immediately cause I know some of you guys were getting mad at me and I hate that happening. **

**Btw, I wrote this chapter via my new IPad I got it as a Birthday present from my wonderful grand mom. (:**

* * *

**Clares POV.**

I slipped in and out for awhile, I could faintly see the flashing of red and blue lights everything was still blurry.

I heard Eli telling me, more like begging me to stay awake but I just couldn't hold on anymore. I felt the movement of my body shift onto a foreign surface.

I once again had slipped away.

* * *

**Michaels POV. (Fitz's Brother)**

What the hell just happened? God this is what drinking does to me, it gets me in a stupid car accident.

I was wheeled into the hospital when I passed a girl who looked pretty messed up but still looked rather intriguing. I was pulled into the room next to hers when nurses rushed into to check on me.

I didn't like how close the nurses were getting to me, I have space issues always have.

As they hooked up the IV to my arm I slipped into a darkness. After a few seconds I reawakened but this time I was staring at my body. '_What the hell?'_

I walked up to my body and touched my hand I was still warm as ever, the nurses were checking my vitals and soon departed from the room.

_What was going on here?_

I left my room and asked the nurse what was wrong with me but she just walked away not even noticing me. _'What a bitch..'_ I thought to myself

I saw the pretty girls room and decided to see her, for some reason I was drawn to her.

I stopped in the doorway while the nurse was walking out, she had just walked straight through me.

"Am I.. Am I dead?' I whispered to myself.

I looked at the girl and noticed someone next to her, the person was holding her hand and had their head down.

"What happened to her?" I asked the person with their head down.

The boys head shot up and he looked right into my eyes.

_"You can-You can see me?"_ He seemed to be dumbfounded by this, which confused me. _"Wait who are you and why are you in here?"_ Boy was this kid pushy.

I decided to answer his questions simply, "My names Michael, I was in a car accident. I'm in the room next door well my body is.." I trailed off, I looked up at the boy and I soon realized I had seen this person before.

Realization hit me like a freight train, this boy was Eli. The guy who got my brother locked up.

"How are you here right now?"My voice was very cold. "I- I heard you stop breathing, I saw you die.." The amazement in my voice shown, I never thought I was see him again well alive that is.

"I'm still alive, I'm holding on. Where is my body?" His voice was equally as cold as mine, his words seem to cut me like glass.

:What makes you think I'm going to tell you? I realize this girl is very pretty and I could make her extremely happy with you out of the way. Now that I think about Fitz had a picture of her somewhere." The memory quickly came into my head, Fitz has mention something about a girl named Clare and showed me a picture of her on FaceRange.

The Eli kid stood up, his fist clenched you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

The little guy charged at me and before I could react his fist connected with my face causing me to stumble backwards.

"What is your problem man?" I screamed at him from the floor, I was pissed now.

_"I'm dying and you want to take the only shred of happiness, MY Clare into your filthy hands?"_ He kicked me right in my stomach. God damn did that hurt like hell, I tried to get up but the pain in my stomach was just to much at the moment.

In my room next door I heard the nurses yelling, "We're losing him!" I soon felt shocks going through my chest. My heart was slowing down.

I was truly frightened for once in my life.

"HELP ME!" I screamed out.

_"Tell me where my damn body is!"_ Eli screamed back with the same volume as me.

I stared up at him and saw sadness and desperation written all over his face, but in his eyes in saw the fire burning inside of him.

I sighed defeated and just mumbled out "fine."

He let out a small cry of happiness and helped me off of the ground.

The coldness of his body has came in close contact with mine and I realized he was alive but also dead at the same time.

We stumbled into my room and I saw my body I turned a sickly blue-gray color.

I'm actually dying...

I walked to my bed and touched my body but nothing was happening, I turned to Eli the desperation showing. I wasn't ready to die yet.

"What do I do now?" My voice pleading with him. He saw this and he just looked confused not knowing what to say or do.

_"I honestly don't know, maybe telling me where my body is will get you back into your shattered one.."_ His voice trailed off and was very small.

I decided to give in, it was my last hope I just had to try.

"Your-Your body it's.. it's down near the creek near the old bridge in that old abandoned tunnel." I told him truthfully. His eyes lit up with hope.

I turned back to my body and tried again to touch my hand. This time I had felt a spark.

Suddenly, everything turned white. A woman rose and spoke in an angelic voice.. "Michael since you decided to be honest and you helped out Elijah Goldsworthy your life has been sparred this one time."

The beautiful angelic woman's voice put me in a trance.

"As I send you back to your body you are going to have to face the many consequences that lie ahead of you.." I hated this but in a way I was grateful, kinda. I'm still probably going to hell.

The woman raised her hand and when I opened my eyes I no longer saw black or white I was back in my own body again!

I felt my chest rise and the beeping of my heart monitor went into a frenzy. The nurses came rushing back in, this time I breathed out in pure happiness.

* * *

**Eli's POV.**

I finally knew where my body way! I didn't want to leave my beloveds side but I'm pretty sure her finding me alive will make everything much better.

I kissed her forehead softly and I walked out I turned around in the door frame, I saw my angels face turn into a soft smile.

I had forgetting I had a rose with me, I walked back to the bed and softly placed next to her. The rose was black and red I placed it next to her smiling face and turned away to walk out the door.

I glanced into Michael's room and saw him a bright pink color and he looked happy. I hated him with a burning passion, but I didn't have time to focus on that right now.

I passed Adams room, his mother and father were in there holding their sons hand. His mother was crying very hard, I noticed Drew sitting by the window just staring out the window. There was someone else who got my attention Fiona Coyne was in the room at the foot of Adams bed it looked like she had been crying too.

I turned away and walked through the automatic sliding doors and practically ran to the creek near the high school.

_'This is it.' _I thought in my head.

As I walked down the muddy side of the creek wall I tried to located the tunnel near the bridge.

I stepped down and walked along the creek bed, stepping on small pebbles and some shards of glass.

I located the tunnel quickly and I ran across the shallow waters of the creek.

The tunnel opening was covered but over grown vines and graffiti. I pushed away all the thorns and bushes and the sight I saw made my almost dead heart stop.

My eyes widened ad I took in a quick gasp for there I seen my torn and mangled body.

And boy I did not look so good.

* * *

**Whatcha think? (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm starting to get sad that this story will be coming to an end soon. ): but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. (:**

* * *

**Eli's POV.**

God, I had so many abrasions on my body, I was a sickly white-pasty color. I did just look overall dead.

"Shit" I mumbled out. I would come back alive looking like this, well hey at least i'm coming back alive.

I reached for my body but I was to weak to pull myself from the tunnel.

"_Oh great,"_ I thought to myself.

How in the world is this suppose to work shouldn't I have gone back to my body already just by touch it?

What am I gonna do? Should I wait to go get Clare to help me?

Oh god no I need to shake that one away I didn't want her seeing me like this. Hmm, what about Adam?

Nah, he didn't look that great either in the hospital.

"Ugh, God now would be a good time to give me an answer of some sorta ya know!" The words just slipped out of my mouth.

"_I may not be God but I can help you Eli."_ A gasp fell from my lips. _Julia?_

Her voice came suddenly so I was very startled.

Where was she? I could see her at all/

As id she read my mind, I felt her presence behind me. I slowly turned my body to the entrance of the tunnel in the light there she was, Julia.

I never thought I would see her every again. A wave of happiness came over me and filled me up inside.

I reach over and pulled her into a tight hug. Julia and I were always more like brother and sister rather than boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Elijah James Goldsworthy!" You're always getting into these kinds of situations!" She screamed at me and slapped my arm lightly. The gesture made me smile.

"Hey these situation find me!" I pointed out, looking right into Julia's violet eyes.

She had a small smile on her face, "I see how happy Clare and you are together and you don't know how happy that makes me." She whispered to me with a smile on her face.

"I love her so much, she's the reason I'm holding on so tightly. I can't imagine life without her, she really has helped me start moving on." I whispered, not looking up to see her reactions to my words.

"I could feel you starting to move on and even though it was hard I was glad it was finally happening," she looked right at me and spoke in her soft voice.

"Eli you can't put life on hold it's doesn't wait for you, you have to move with it remember that when everything goes back to normal." I tried to let her words sink and I repeated them over in my head so I wouldn't forget anything that was happening right now.

I reached over and grabbed her warm soft hand and gave her an actual smile not my usually smirk.

"Thank you.." I murmured to her.

She made a face when she spoke, "Alright enough with this mushy gushy stuff." Same old Julia, she never did like feelings and emotions. "I'm actually going to bring someone else in here to help you. The person and I have gotten really close you're in for a pleasant surprise Elijah."

She gave me a sweet smile and then out of thin air she had disappeared, I glanced around anxiously trying to figure out who Julia was bringing to me.

"Sweetie pie, you definitely got your cluelessness from your fathers side of the family." My eyes widened I turned around and there was my favorite person in the world my Nana.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and she immediately saw that and reached over to me and squeezed me in a hug.

"Ah, my baby boy you don't know how good it is to actually hug you," You could hear the shakiness in her voice.

"I can't believe you're actually here," I mumbled, my voice cracking towards the end.

"Oh sweetie I'm always here with you, not physically but I'm always there in your heart." She pulled away and smiled at me.

That feeling warmed my heart. "Alright, I'm gonna take you around and show you how things are gonna be if you lived and if you don't make it."

My heart stopped, I don't want to see this. "Once you see what's gonna happen you will be able to enter back into your body."

She held out her pinky and I linked mine with hers, you cannot break a pinky promise with us these are serious.

"Take my hand," I reached for her outstretch hand and grabbed on tightly. "Close your eyes and relax."

Her voice calmed for what I was about to see.

"_Honey! I'm home!" I saw an older version of me walk through the door of a nice looking home._

"_I'm upstairs with Lila!" Clare shouted back. _

_I saw myself take of my leather jacket and practically ran up the stairs and opened the door to the nursery. That's where I myself walk over to Clare and the adorable baby girl she was holding. Just seeing that made my heart well up with love. _

"_Look Lila there's your daddy."Lila flailed her arms and smiled at me._

"_Hi Lila, hey little stinker what have my two favorite girls been up to today?" I smiled at Lila then looked up and placed a warm kiss on Clares lips. _

"_Well we we-" Clare was cut off by a knocking at the door._

_I smiled up at her and went down the stairs to see who it was. I flung the door open and Adam popped out, he had a little beard going I guess he finally went through with the surgery. _

"_Where's my little niece?" He was still so jumpy, I laughed at his giddiness. _

"_My baby is upstairs with Clare being cute as ever." Hearing me say my baby brought tears to my eyes. _

_Adam ran up the stairs to see the baby, I shook my head laughing at him. _

_My eyes caught something written on the wall 'Don't put life on hold, it doesn't wait for you.'_

I smiled at that and turned towards my Nana her face matched mine. "Clare had Lila 6 months ago here, this is 2 years from now. This is when you come back into your body."

I didn't want to leave this picture it just made me smile but I knew I had to see the other scenario. Nana grabbed my hand and I closed my eyes.

_Clare was sitting on her bed, curled up in a little ball rocking herself back and forth. _

_There was a light tap on the door._

"_Clare?" Adam peeked in and saw Clare rocking herself rocking back and forth. He went over to the bed and held her tightly and they both just broke out in sobs. _

_Clare looked up her eyes were blood shot, her cheeks were stained with tears and her cheeks were all puffy. She looked way to skinny to be healthy. _

"_I miss him to Clare it's hard especially today." Adam was trying his hard to comfort her. _

"You passed away a year ago here." She whispered to me, "Clare refused to go to school for a month, she stopped eating and she just didn't want to live anymore."

My heart snapped in half, _this _is what's gonna happen to my baby?

"_I want him back, it hurts so much." Her voice cracked so many times, the shakiness in her voice shattered my heart. _

"_God why did you have to take him away from me?" Clare screamed up to her ceiling._

"I've seen enough I don't want to see anymore, please." I wanted to cry from everything I saw.

My Nana took us back to my body in the tunnel and I just sat there replaying everything from both scenarios.

I was shaking from the last one I saw, Clare would end up like that? I refuse to let that happen.

I don't want her to be so unhappy, she didn't deserve have the tears running down her face. She should be happy and full of joy not full of sorrow and grief.

"I need to get to Clare, please!" I shouted, it came a little more harsh than I intended to. I shot my Nana a sorry look and begged her to bring me back to my body.

She placed her name on my body and she grabbed my hand in her other. The darkness consumed me, and I suddenly woke up in a white room.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, you saw what's going to happen with this decision." I tried to be strong and not break down.

"Please I can't let my sweet Clare and my best friend Adam be so unhappy if I pass away. I won't let them cry tears that I'm gone. Please." I begged the woman before me.

She smiled a warm smile at me, and spoke in an angelic voice. "I saw how you felt when you saw you have Clare Edwards and a daughter and I also saw how unhappy and your heartbreak in the other life we had prepared."

I felt my heart and breathing rate pick up pace. My eyes were pleading with her.

"We're sending you back to your body, don't screw it up Elijah." She smiled at me. "And stay out of these situations before I send Julia and your Nana to hit you." I let out a small chuckle and my heart was about to explode with happiness.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I chanted over and over.

I closed my eyes and soon awoke taking in a deep breath. _Was I- Was I back in my own body?_

_

* * *

_**There's probably gonna be 2 more chapters after this one. ):**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews guys, they keep me motivated to write. So I can't thank you guys enough, you guys are awesome!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. (: Thank you so much for showing support on this story it really makes me smile. **

**I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year! Hopefully 2011 rocks more than 2010 did. (:**

**This Chapter shifts POV's a bit just informing you now.**

* * *

**Eli's POV.**

I took in a deep breath, I felt around my body I could feel my ribs poking out. I reached up and touched my face, I can't believe i'm finally back in my own body.

I didn't realize how hard it was to breath till I finally sat up. My head began to spin and my lungs were on fire.

"Ugh," I grunted out. This is what happens when you don't ear or drink anything for awhile I guess.

I had to fight to move my body to the edge of the tunnel when something started to beep in my jean pocket. It took a lot to twist my arm to reach inside.

I pulled out my phone and saw 48 missed calls, 105 new text messages and 25 new voice mails, oh goodness.

I knew I wasn't gonna be able to get out of this tunnel and back to the hospital on my own.

I could call Clare but I don't want to freak her out, Adam I knew was still knocked out. My parents are still out of town, I might as well call 911.

I dialed the number and placed the phone up to my ear. "911 what's your emergency?" The woman operator asked, sounding drained.

"Uh, I'm stuck down near the river behind Degrassi Community School and I cannot move and can barely breathe," I uttered out sounding breathless, by the end of that sentence I was breathless.

"Alright sweetie I want you to take a few deep breaths and try to stay out by the creek on the river bed." The woman spoke very calmly, trying to reassure me.

"I'm alittle way past the bridge," I breathed in. "Please hurry."

"Sweetie the ambulance is on its way would you like to stay on the line with m-" The operator was cut off by my phone shutting down from a low battery.

I'm glad I got that call in when I did.

I dragged myself out of the tunnel scrapping my hands against the tunnel. I slithered out of the tunnel when my legs got on solid ground I felt them go out. My knees landed on the pebbled of the shallow creek.

I dragged myself to the sand bank, my clothes were damp and I had pebbles stuck to my hands but I didn't care. I just collapsed.

I felt my eyes start to droop and my breaths became very shallow.

I soon felt a light shake on my shoulder but I couldn't bring myself to reach to the shake.

"Son if you can hear me just nod your head for us!" I nodded my head slightly to tell them I could hear them but that little felt like an earthquake in my head.

My body was soon being lifted and I felt many objects start poking at me, the siren was on and the ambulance shifted indicating that it start to speed away.

**

* * *

Clares POV.**

My body slowly came to it's sense and my eyes opened up.

I looked around searching for Eli but I didn't see him. What I did notice was the rose left in from of me.

Where could he be? I don't think he would have just gotten up and left me here by myself.

He'll be back in his own time, I readjusted my broken glasses and put the headphones back on in case he came in I would know.

'Where's Adam?' I thought to myself.

Maybe Adam and Eli are together, where is Adams room though. I sat up and quickly went back down on the pillow.

"Alright pull him in this room. He has many lacerations on him, many abrasions, and he's seems to be suffering from dehydration. Run the IV in his arm!" I heard on of the paramedics said to one of the nurses.

That guy sounds really messed up, I wonder what happened to him.

"Does he have any identifications on him?" I listened intensely through the wall.

"He had a wallet in his jean pocket, his drivers licenses says he's 19 his name is Elijah James Goldsworthy." My heart stopped beating causing the nurses to run in and check on me.

"I'm fine!" I repeated over and over to the nurses who were taking my blood pressure and reading the stats.

"Where's-Where's Clare?" I heard faintly through the wall. It is my Eli! That sent my heart rate soaring again. The nurses shot me looks cause I was smiling like crazy.

He's here? In the hospital? How the hell did that happen? Oh sorry God!

"Eli!" I screamed out hoping he would hear me, the nurses ran to shut me up but I wasn't gonna take that. "Eli can you hear me!" I screamed once again.

I tried to move out of my bed but the nurse pushed me back down, I was starting to get frustrated with them.

"Honey we're putting you on more painkillers and muscle relaxers cause your heart rate is acting kind of strange and you're acting out." Well you would have a weird heart rate to if you found out your dying boyfriend finally found his body and was in the next room! Gosh.

"I want to see Adam Torres and Elijah Goldsworthy right NOW! Please!" I begged.

"Sweet heart you need to rest and so do the other two. Now, please relax." She was so freaking persistent. I knew I wasn't gonna win this fight so I put on my tough girl face and just looked away.

My eyes closed against my will, darn it!

**

* * *

Eli's POV.**

'Clare! Clare!' kept chanting over and over in my head but I couldn't move.

"Eli!" I heard a scream somewhere around me which brought me back into reality. Who was screaming?

"Eli can you hear me!" That voice sounded just like my sweet Clare's voice. Was it her? Was she really that close to me?

The screams suddenly stopped and I felt myself slowly wake up, I was still in pain and groggy but I was up for awhile.

The nurse was changing my IV bag when I asked, "Where is Clare Edwards?" I spoke quietly.

"Mrs. Edwards is in the next room getting some rest cause her heart rate was acting strange and she was lashing out." She informed me. "You Mr. Goldsworthy should be getting some rest too." She smiled a weak smile at me.

Hell no I'm going to see Clare whether they like it or not.

I moved up but couldn't move my body, damn it. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

I had to think of a way to get to her room that wouldn't cause me pain.

**

* * *

Nurses POV.**

Those two Ms. Edwards and Mr. Goldsworthy really do care for one another, haven't seen a love like that in a long time.

I glanced in Clare's room and saw the frustration on her face from not being allowed to see Elijah next door. When I glanced in Elijah's room he was equally as frustrated seeing as he couldn't move to get to Clare.

"Hey Nancy I have an idea you know the laptop we have in the break room?" I asked my colleague who was talking with another doctor.

She turned to me, and raised her eye brows. "Yeah they're set up."

"Can you bring them to me please?" I had an idea that would make both Mr. Goldsworthy and Ms. Edwards very happy.

Nancy walked out holding the laptops we used to talk to other hospitals or use when we get bored.

"Alright can you set this up in his room," I pointed to Elijah's room. I was going to set up the other laptop in Clare's room.

"I'll put this in Clare's room and when they wake up they'll be able to see each other." Her smile matched mine, this will be cute.

"You got it." She briefly walked in and set that laptop and hooked up the web cam to skype while I did the same for Clare.

It took about 5 minutes to set up and we walked out waiting for both of their reactions when they woke up.

**

* * *

Clares POV.**

About an hour after they sedated me with all the medicine I woke up and let out a big stretch. While stretching I hit my arm on something.

A laptop?

When did this get here? I strolled over the screen and read the word document that was up.

_Clare,_

_When you wake up, press the red call button and I'm sure you're going to be plenty happy with what pops up on the screen._

_(:_

Okay..?

I clicked the call button and a ringing noise surrounded the room. The screen turned black but quickly after my Eli popped up on the screen. He was rather pale but had a pink tint to his cheeks, he looked really groggy.

"Mmm, Clare?" He spoke so softly while rubbing his eyes with his fists. He was just to darn cute.

I smiled, "Eli? You're- You're really here?" My voice cracked and the tears came to the rim of my eyes.

"I can finally take off these busted glasses?" Eli showed his signature smirk and nodded his head.

When I took of the glasses he was still there, I can't believe it! It finally happened!

"I love you so much Eli!" I smiled while the tears ran down my face.

"I love you too Clare, I couldn't imagine my life without you. We're never going to be apart, ever. I missed you so much." Now he was the one with tears forming in his eyes. But being the man he is, he wouldn't let them fall down his face.

I smiled so bright at him it hurt. We didn't speak we just stared at each other in a moment of pure happiness.

I heard "awe" out in the hallway. I glanced over and saw the nurses looking at me, I instantly started to blush which caused Eli to show an actual smile.

The nurses saw me looking at them and they quickly went to find some patient to work with but not without having a smile on their faces.

I turned back to the screen to see my beautiful Eli sleeping, you could hear his cute little snores. Those snores acted like a lullaby to me and cause me to fall back asleep once again.

* * *

**This is not the end though. **

**Hope you guys are still liking it so far. Not sure if I liked this chapter a whole lot yet.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's sad this story is finally to the end. ):**

**I hope this chapter is good for a final one. Thank you guys so much for sticking to this story till the end. (:  
**

* * *

**Eli's POV.**

So it's been exactly 4 days since I was brought into the hospital, it's not that much fun here. I've skyped with Clare a lot well for 2 day but then she was released so she's been chilling in this plain white room with me as much as she can.

I don't completely look like shit anymore, thank god for that. Adam is always stopping in at random times to see how Clare and I are doing.

I've been slowly getting my strength back, I've been questioned intensely by the doctors and the officers. I told them the same story, the truth.

They still don't understand how I just miraculous came back after suffering that beating and had been left in the tunnel for day, the doctors told me I should have been dead but somehow I'm not.

Only Clare and Adam know how I came back, I told them everything that happened with Julia and my grand mom though I didn't tell them about the scenarios that had been shown to me.

I'll be released from this place in 2 days thank god, I can't even imagine how going back to school is going to be. Leaving Clare is gonna tear me apart even more, _am I ready to leave?_

I felt Clare stir next to me and rotate her body so she was looking at me, her blue orbs were staring straight into my soul. That feeling sent a shiver down my spine, apparently Clare had noticed that.

"Are you cold?" She said concerned. Her hands reacted for the blanket that was laying on her and placed it on my body.

I smirked, "Clare, Clare I'm fine trust me. I want you to be warm." I leaned down and placed a small kiss on her perfectly soft lips.

Her hand was lowered so it was placed right on my chest, as small smile appeared on her face. I raised my eyebrows at the adorable girl in my arms.

"Your heart has a weird rhythm to it, it's comforting in a weird way." She giggled while lifting her head up to look me in the eyes.

This girl is my everything, that look she gives me just make my heart melt. The only reason I'm here is cause she never gave up on me and gave me a reason to hold on for so long.

I look at her, my eyes went from her lips to her eyes. "I love you so much Clare."

The Scarlett rose on her cheeks, her blush was so cute I loved having this effect on her. I felt so empowered by that.

I didn't realize anyone had walked into my room until a heard an 'awww' in the direction towards the door, my mom always awed when she saw Clare and I doing something cute.

She pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of us, why does she keep carrying that thing around?

"I will never get over how cute you two are," Mom cooed about us, now I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Oh shush up mom," I whispered to her. Clare again giggled and turn to talk to CeCe, I didn't really listen into their conversation it was probably about some girl stuff that I didn't want to talk about. Where was Bullfrog?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a whimper next to me, I immediately turned to see Clare clenching her stomach.

I looked at her trying to figure out what to do, "Clare, sweetie what's wrong?" Her face looked like she was in pain.

I pulled her to me, stroking her hair trying to soothe her but that didn't seem to be working.

"Eli let me go, I'm about to be sick." Clare bolted out of the hospital bed as soon as I released her from my arms she jetted into the bathroom bringing up anything that was in her.

I tried to get up to help her but CeCe pushed me back down and gave me a stern look, she hopped out of the chair and went into the bathroom to help Clare.

This time I decided to listen to their conversation, "Hey Clare you eat anything bad recently?" I saw from the mirror Clare shake her head.

"Have these pains and the nausea been happening a lot recently?" The look on Clare's face told me she had to think about this a little bit.

"They've been pretty much every other day but it quickly fades away" My mom looked shocked to say the least, and Clare just look confused.

CeCe whispered something to Clare and her eyes just widened, I saw Clare mouth a no to my mom. What'd my mom just ask her? Is Clare okay?

Clare threw up one more time before she sat up again and cleaned herself up. My mom walked out and told me she'd be back in a few minutes.

Clare walked back into the room and hopped back up onto the bed with me, I stroked her arm up and down and she just relaxed into my embrace. She was concentrating really hard on something, I didn't want to break her out of her thoughts but I was curious on what my mom had told her.

"Hey Blue-Eyes what did my mom whisper to you that you got panicked over?" I mumbled in her ear.

Her breath hitched and I could tell she didn't want to talk about it yet, "I promise I will tell you soon okay?" I just nodded my head and she went back to just laying on me.

This truly was the best thing in the world just having her herein my arms us just being with each other and happy.

Not 10 minutes later my mom walked in with a bag from the grocery store down the street, "Clare come on." She ushered Clare. Clare walked out to the bathroom and they shut the door so I couldn't see what was going on, darn it.

I heard muffles and someone going to the bathroom, my suspicions were starting to rise and I didn't like that one bit.

After away they both stopped talking and everything was just silent, "Oh my god.." I heard Clare mumbled it almost sounded like she was crying.

"Clare? Baby are you okay?" I heard sniffles and she yelled back a yeah!

'What are they keeping from me?' The thoughts swarmed around my head.

The door to the bathroom soon swung open and out walked Clare and my mom, CeCe was rubbing Clare's back while Clare was just looking at the ground.

She finally glanced up at me and her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were very very puffy. That sight pretty much broke my heart.

"I'll leave you two alone," My mom whispered to us. She placed a kiss on Clare's forehead and then she walked to my bed and did the same to me.

I turned to Clare after I heard the door shut, I raised my eye brows at her and used my eyes to beg her to tell me what was wrong.

She slowly approached the bed and I reached for my hand, gently pulling me off the bed.

She helped me get to the bathroom and when I looked into the sink I'm sure the color drained from my face. I turned to look at her and more tears started to fall down her cheeks.

There is no way this is happening, my sweet Clare is pregnant? She's going to be having my baby?

Even though it's a bad time and all, I can't help but fell excited.I turned to her and just smiled she looked torn between being happy and being scared.

I took her hands in mine, "Clare even though this isn't the best time for a baby me being a college you being a senior and just all that happened I can't wait for you to have this baby. It's _our _baby, this is so exciting!" I must have sounds like a giddy school girl when I said that cause Clare start laughing through her tears.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and just smiled. "I'm scared" She murmured into my neck, sending tingles against my neck.

"Me too." I saw a flash and turned to see my mom with that damn camera but still the smile was on my face.

* * *

**(2 days later)**

My mom had finally signed the release papers and I was free to leave. I was gonna be at home for a week before I could return back to school which honestly I didn't want too. Maybe I could move to a college closer to Clare and the baby even though she might complain that it's ridiculous it's what I might have to do and get a job too.

I walked out of the hospital doors holding Clare's hand and my moms arm around my shoulders. I was truly happy.

I can't wait to go home and just lay in my bed and just hold Clare. We hopped into my moms car, the ride was fairly quiet aside from my mom and me humming to the songs that came onto the radio.

Pulling up the house brought another round of happy feelings through my body, I just couldn't keep this smile off my face. Everything was looking up from here.

I opened the door for Clare grabbed her hand and walked up the steps. The door was unlocked so we just walked in I put down my bags down and just breathed everything in.

I turned to Clare and she just had her eyes closed.

"Hey Baby Boy I'm going to visit your dad at the station he's getting lonely." She kissed both our cheeks and closed the door behind her.

This time Clare led the way up the stairs to my bedroom, I yanked the lock off that didn't need to be there anymore. I opened the door to my almost De-cluttered room thanks to Clare, Adam and my parents for that.

We laid down on the bed and just looked up to my ceiling that was painted to represent the look of the sky and the clouds.

Clare was gently rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. I pulled her close to me and placed my hands over hers as she rubbed her tummy.

"I'm hungry," She blurted out randomly. She immediately started to blush when I started to laugh.

_Oh yeah she's pregnant. _

"Well then my lady lets go feed you and the baby." She giggled and bounced off the bed to the door and to the kitchen in a matter of 10 seconds.

I shook my head at her cuteness, I eventually got off the bed and walked to the kitchen. Clare was sitting on the counter swinging her legs, humming some random song.

I started to get everything to make my famous lasagna, when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Start right here, I got it. Could you keep stirring the beef around?" I asked Clare. She hopped down and when to the stove.

I walked down the hallway to the door when I opened the door I was shocked to say the least there on porch were black rose petals scattered around with a vase of bright red roses in the middle of the porch.

I picked them and just looked everything over, I pulled the card out of the bouquet and read it over and over.

_'Eli,_

_Congrats on your little miracle, Me and your Nana will be watching_

_Over your little family. That baby is blessed to have great parents like you and Clare._

_You don't know how happy we are up here. _

_Don't screw this up or I will give you an awful beating!_

_(: Love you Elijah._

_-Julia and Nana. _

I smiled up to the sky and mumbled thank you. I heard footsteps behind me Clare appeared.

She saw the black roses then the vase of red ones and I handed her the note, a smile crept up her face and she crushed her lips to mine and the moment was pure bliss.

Clare took the roses out of my hands and wrapped her arm around my waist while my arm went around her shoulder, leaning down I kissed her nose and just smiled.

I was ready for everything life has ahead of me, I won't put life on hold anymore I know now it doesn't wait for anyone. The roses are symbol of the life ahead of me very bright.

* * *

**That's the end of Roses. ):**

**Whatcha think? Any questions, comments or concerns?**

**Thank you so much for reading this story, thanks for the love you guys showed. You guys are amazing. (:**

_& I'm possibly thinking about a sequel not sure yet, but I'll keep you guys posted. _


End file.
